


I love you

by mack_erel



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Cute, Cute Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Kissing, Lemon, Love, M/M, Porn, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, Sexy, Smut, boys, explicit - Freeform, gay porn, lovemaking, relationship, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mack_erel/pseuds/mack_erel
Summary: Elio loves Oliver, Oliver loves Elio. They both make sure that's clear.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> From Elio's perspective, One Chapter

I was laying in my bed, looking at the ceiling. I know Oliver is sleeping. I can hear his quiet snoring and it's kind of soothing, knowing he's sound asleep, getting his rest. 

I don't want to wake him, but...

I keep imagining him, his face, his body, his tan, smooth, soft body. I love the way the sun bleached his hair slightly and the way it gave him little freckles on his nose and cheeks. And his smile. 

Oh god, his smile. 

His mouth, his wet, pink tongue, inside my mouth. Kissing him was a gift. It was more than anything I could ever ask for. 

I got up out of bed, the floor being cold, I shivered. All I was wearing was a pair of boxers, loose on my waist. I walked through the door between our rooms and saw him. He wasn't wearing a blanket, he was only wearing underwear. 

Oliver must be a very light sleeper despite his snoring because when I walked in the room, the boards under my feet creaked, and he opened his eyes. Those mesmerizing sea blue eyes. 

"Hey." He said.  
"Hi...sorry to wake you, but I had to." I said.  
"No, that's alright...I was kind of hoping you would." 

He sat up and looked at me. I was looking at his chest, rising and sinking from his breathing. 

The moonlight shone through the white curtains. He soon got up from the bed and walked over to me and I could see everything. He was perfect. 

I walked closer to him till we could feel each other's breath. I slowly kissed his chest. I kissed up his neck, along his jaw, on his lips, his plump, wet lips. He kissed me hard, but slow. I pushed my tongue through those lips and met his. 

We stopped and looked at each other. 

He hugged me tightly, picked me up, and I held onto his shoulders. He was holding me so close and so tight I didn't want to leave his arms. We slowly moved towards the bed. 

I was nervous, but I knew I was safe with him. 

He lifted me and placed me on the bed. He laid down on top of me and kissed my forehead, then my nose and my cheeks, then my lips. We lay there for some time, kissing. 

He got up and slowly started to pull down my boxers. I whimpered slightly, knowing I was hard. He dropped my boxers on the ground and kissed me again. This time he started to move down, slowly. My lips, then my jaw, neck, chest, giving me little kisses and bites which only made me more aroused. Soon he was at my belly, then my crotch. He got up and centered my body on the middle of the bed and crouched over my hard member. He took it into his mouth with ease. His head started bobbing, slowly. 

"Elio" I whispered.  
"Oliver" he answered. 

I started to moan slightly. I was so wet with his saliva dribbling down my cock. He was going a little faster now, his head still bobbing up and down. He looked up at me, and I looked down at him. I was so close. 

"Ol...Oliver...I...I'm gonna...come..." I said.  
"Come in my mouth..." he moaned. 

That pushed me over the edge and my warm sperm shot out and down his throat. He swallowed every last bit of it. He looked up at me and smiled. That smile. 

He then kissed me hard. I reached down and pulled off his underwear feeling his hard cock against my leg. We switch positions, I was on top and he was under me. We didn't break the kiss. I then started to kiss downwards, on his chest. I sucked on his nipples which made him moan with pleasure. I got up and moved down towards his cock. I took it all in my mouth and he let out a soft, stammered moan. 

I licked the tip of it, which he liked. He started moaning louder, his breath staggering. I went faster. I rubbed my hand up and down his erection while taking him in. I could tell he was close; his chest moved quickly up and down, his breathing faster.

"Elio...Elio...fuck, I'm going to come." Oliver said quietly. 

I kept going until he came. I pulled away and he shot out on my face. I was dripping with cum. He smiled at me, almost laughed, while I licked it all off. 

"I love you." he said.  
"I love you." I promised. 

He held me tight and wouldn't let go, but I didn't mind. 

We cleaned up a bit, I got fresh sheets from my room and we lay there together, holding each other close.


End file.
